1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming a conductive layer structure and methods of manufacturing a recessed channel transistor including the above method. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of forming a conductive layer structure including a channel formed along a recess on a substrate and methods of manufacturing a recessed channel transistor including the above method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, a gate length of a MOS transistor has been gradually decreased. In order to improve an operating speed and a current driving capacity of the semiconductor devices, a channel length has been decreased to a deep sub-micron degree. As the size of the semiconductor devices decreases, a short channel effect may be frequently generated at the MOS transistor. In this case, controlling the gate may not be appropriately performed.